


Free

by stuffilikeiwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jedi Luke and Leia, Vader lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffilikeiwrite/pseuds/stuffilikeiwrite
Summary: Wasthiswhat he had dreaded for so many years?
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Free

Vader stood immobile; as if paralyzed.

Red light saber still drawn, humming steadily as he clutched at the cylindrical hilt in his fist. There was no threat to disarm, no one to seek vengeance upon. _Not anymore_. He'd been so thoroughly convinced that this moment would be impossible to achieve, that he would never climb to the top of the ladder. That he would never take Palpatine's place, would never overthrow him. That he would suffer a humiliating, pathetic death at the hands of the Emperor, would he ever attempt to strike him down.

Now, as his gaze darted between the crimson blade of his weapon, and the lifeless body of his decapitated former master that lay sprawled out on the cold marble floor - all he felt was numb shell-shock.

Was _this_ what he had dreaded for so many years?

The unlimited power he'd been warned of, the insinuation of unlimited power Palpatine had used to taunt him. To make him believe he was invincible, unbeatable. To make him respect him; fear him. All talk, an act. Palpatine, so certain of his own victory that he failed to see it coming. So wrapped up in torturing his enemies, so delighted in his own sadism - that he didn't even notice Vader's loyalty had swayed until the red flash of the apprentice’s saber severed his head clean from his shoulders.

It _finally_ dawned on him.

The uncanny scene seemed so reminiscent of a similar moment nearly twenty five years ago. Another beheaded Sith Lord, another change of loyalties - albeit unknown to him at the time. Vader looked up; red light filtering through his lenses as he set eyes upon the reason for his change of heart. 

His children. _Luke and Leia_.

Palpatine's web of lies had kept him from them; had made him believe Padmé died by his hand, taking their unborn child with her to the grave. Had him riling with a crippling, agonizing remorse for over two decades. Had him believe he’d taken the life of the child he’d known she was carrying; the child he’d been so anxiously anticipating to raise as a father. 

Yet, here they were. Alive. Still unconscious from the excruciating bouts of Sith lightning.

Only then did Vader break out of his trance.

Turning the saber off on autopilot, Vader tossed it aside in one swift motion. It scattered away, joining two similar hilts; one with a blue blade,the other one a green. With hurried steps, he strode up to the young twins; kneeling with less struggle than ever before. He didn’t even notice the grinding of prosthetic durasteel joints against his scarred flesh and bone.

Leia clad in an all black jumpsuit; her dark hair tied in a long, partially unraveled fish braid. The splitting image of his beloved Padmé. Luke in smudged white Jedi robes; shaggy blonde hair falling in messy clumps over his bruised forehead. No doubt the son of Anakin Skywalker. _His_ son. His children.

Almost desperate, Vader reached out with his mind to grasp for their Force signatures. Tense, at first. Afraid that he may have acted too late, may have wavered for just a second too long. Terrified that the damage done may be irrevocable; that their sanity would be forever lost, or even worse; that their deaths would be unpreventable.

A wave of relief washed over him as he reached for their slack hands, clasping tightly at them; one in each fist. Leia's was so tiny in his grip; Luke's prosthetic one sending a pang of guilt through Vader's chest. Still, they would be _alright_. They were alive; battered, bruised - but alive. They would need some supervision, some rest. But they'd heal; they'd be able to tell their fellow rebels that _they won_.

And Vader?

He didn't know. 

Perhaps, he would stand trial. Most likely. As for his punishment, who could say? He may be imprisoned, may be executed. But his children were _safe_. That was all that mattered, and he would bring them back to their fellow allies. Nothing could fill him with the dread that had crippled him when faced with the possibility of losing the last lifeline he had; the last trace of his humanity as he stood watching his Sith master drain the twins’ lives away.

_Nothing_ would make him fear anything _ever_ again.

As gently as possible, he cradled the two youths close to his broad chest; hauling them up over his shoulders as carefully as possible. A twinge of despair surging through him; the thought of causing them further harm keeping him in check.

_'They weigh nothing.'_

Leia was tinier than her mother had been, even Luke's frame was petite for a man. They'd both inherited Padmé's visage, in some sense. Gritting his teeth in determination, Vader knew the shuttle would still be ready in the hangar. Knew _somebody_ was bound to locate the Emperor’s corpse in its current state. He hoped there would be time to disappear before that happened, knew that any Imperial crossing their path on the way would be dealt with. There would be no witnesses to tell the tale. Knew he, and the twins, would be the only suspects if discovered. He took a couple of steps towards the hydraulic doorway, and stopped only for a fleeting moment.

Slowly turning, Vader peered back over his shoulder. Casting once last glance at the monster who had manipulated him into becoming one himself; who had stolen his life away. He had let himself be intimidated, be terrorized, antagonized, and treated like an animal; a _pet_. He’d been a slave to the whim of the Emperor, nothing but an attack dog. Nothing but a pawn, with no free will and nothing to live for. Fully believing he’d never break free; that he would one day die trying. That he would be replaced, with little care.

And for _what_? Just to watch the sadistic old fool, so drunk on his own power, forget himself and lay down his guard long enough to be struck down.

_‘Why was I ever fearing you? Why?’_

The thoughts made Vader’s head spin; the contempt for his late master like a taut pressure in his chest; disdain for the way he himself had let _Palpatine’s_ skewed world view become his own.

_‘ **Why** did I ever believe you held the answers? Why did I ever believe you could save Padmé? Why did I believe you, when you told me I killed her? When you told me the Jedi were evil? When you told me the Dark Side was my destiny? When you told me you were my only friend? Why was I so foolish? Why was I so **naive**? Why did I force myself to **continue** believing in your lies? Why did I let you control me? Why did I nearly allow you to **murder my children**? Why was I such a spineless **coward**?’_

If he had _only known_ his children were still alive. If he'd been made aware of Palpatine's deception earlier; been aware of the old man’s prideful overconfidence. 

As he turned away and strolled at a steady quick pace through the doors, into a new uncertain dawn - _Anakin_ cared not what the future may bring. He was a slave no longer.

He was _free._

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I threw together because Vader living, and both his kids coming to confront the Emperor and save him is what I crave.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
